Love, Pein, And the Whole Crazy Thing
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Rework of Naruto's fight with Pein/Nagato. With Kohona distroyed and many of his precious people dead or injured, Naruto goes to confront his sibling diciple and the man responsible for it all. NaruHina based OC warning
1. Confessions

**Maiden- So this fic takes place during Naruto's fight with the sixth Pein and Nagato. I saw the actual episode online and the fight scene was a little overdone for my liking, so i'm reworking it. It's NaruHina based for the fans of this couple (like me!). Also, since i'm 1/3 of '3OfAKind', im including two of our OCs, Luna and Melody. And one developed by Emma you havent seen yet! So back out now if you dont like them, but I assure you, these girls are no Mary Sues. For those of you who are a little sketchy to the Shippuden world, Katsuyu is Lady Tsunade's slug companion, Inoichi is Ino's dad, Choza is Choji's dad, Shikaku is Shikamaru's dad, and Genma and Ibiki are a few of the jounin in charge of the Acadamy. And just to make things go a little faster, im leaving off any honorifics except maybe people of high power.**

Love, Pein and the Whole Crazy Thing

Chapter 1- Confessions

Pale lavender eyes stared at the ruins of her villiage with sorrow. Everything, including the Hokage's tower, was distroyed by Pein. Only the faces of the past Hokages carved in the mountain over looking Kohona had survived the slaughter. Hinata Hyuga sighed and turned her attention toward her friends, tending to the recently fallen Shizune and Kakashi. Sakura and Luna were straining themselves to heal thier fallen sensei's but it was no use, they were already gone. Shikamaru, Shikaku, Ino, Inoichi and Gamakichi and Katsuyu surrounded the fallen jounin, all with solom faces.

"They put up quite a fight." Sakura whispered as she pulled her bloody hands away from Kakashi's wounds. "But it looks like they weren't a match for Pein's wrath." tears silently fell from her emerald eyes, splashing on the remains of the silver haired ninja's clothes.

Luna's long raven colored tresses fell slightly in her face as she forced more chakra into Shizune's lifeless body. Saphire eyes were glassy with unshead tears as she realized it was no use to continue. Her gaze flickered to the remains of a rock slide when she heard a voice call out to the group. A girl, about a year or so younger than Sakura, wearing a Suna headband, bounded effortlessly through the rubble. Her short black hair flipped around the base of her neck as midnight blue eyes stared intently on Luna.

"What is it, Melody?" the elder raven haired girl asked.

"I managed to find Genma and Ibiki in the remanants of Kohona. They reported that amongst the half of the villagers that were killed during Pein's devistation were most of the Hyuga clan, inlcuding Hiashi, a few members of the Avalon clan and Choza." the small girl saw Shikamaru's eyes widen at the mention of Choza. The shadow manipulator couldn't even imagine how Choji would feel when he hears that Pein was the cause of his dad's death. Hinata was stunned to hear that her own father was killed. She had almost thought the man invincible.

"Hinata?" Luna asked, snapping Hinata back to the present time. "You ok?" Lavender met worried saphire. Hinata simply nodded to her cousin, turning her gaze to what was quickly becoming a battle feild between Naruto Uzumaki and Pein. The heiress activated her blood line limit, eyes widening as she watched the continuing fight.

"I know what you're thinking, Hinata." Luna placed a comforting hand upon the heiress' shoulder. "And I wont stop you from helping Naruto...All I can offer is my assistance. We're family, not to mention comrades, so we live and die together." Hinata gave a small smile to her elder cousin and nodded her approval. Luna then turned to her female teammates.

"Ino and Sakura, you girls stay here. Your medical talents will be needed." the two leaf kuniochi nodded. "Melody, you come with us. Pein will be hard to defeat, even with Naruto and the Kyuubi." The small girl jumped at the offer, running to the Avalon's side.

"Exactly how do you plan on defeating the guy if Naruto himself couldn't?" came Shikamaru's voice. "Three kuniochi running into this kind of battle is basically suicide."

"Be that as it may." Hinata boldy responded, turning to glare hard at the Nara. "Naruto's life is more precious to me than anybody's. I'll gladly give up my life if it means prolonging his." Everyone was taken back at the Hyuga's words. They knew well of her infatuation with the blonde jinchuuriki, but they had no idea her feelings ran this deep.

"Then go." Shikaku sighed. "If you feel this strongly for the idiot, then thier's no hope for us to change your mind. All I ask is to be careful. Pein isn't one to be taken lightly, we've all realized that much. And we've already lost too many, we dont need to add your names to the list." Inoichi approached the girls, holding a paper seal out to Luna.

"What's this?" she asked, looking over the intricate design.

"It's a seal that absorbs chakra. If Naruto gets too enraged or emotional, the Kyuubi's chakra may start to leak out of his body and form a barrier. The nine tail's cloak. It may look like it's protecting him, but it's actually harming his body. If that happens, you must get the seal on him before the fourth tail emerges. After that, he's pretty much unbeatable."

3

3

3

Tired blue eyes closed in near defeat. His hands, arms and legs were bound by Pein's chakra blades, inabling him to move. The sixth Pein stood above him, saying how his death will cause peace between the ninja world. Naruto had all but given up when Pein took out another chakra pole, preparing to deliver the final blow. But it never made contact. Naruto looked up to see Hinata, byankugan activated, grasping the blade Pein had in his hand, forcing his arm upwards. She held her free hand up in the gental fist style, ready to strike.

"What the hell are you doing, Hinata!" Naruto shouted, stunned to see that someone had come to save him, let alone shy little Hinata. "Get away from here!"

"I'm here because I want to be." she spoke, voice strained as she struggled to keep her will over Pein's. "For years i believed i was never good enough, never strong enough. But you changed me, Naruto. Your smile is what saved me. All i've ever wanted was to walk by your side, to be excepted by you, and to be loved by you. I'll gladly give my life for yours...because I love you." the sudden confession left the blonde jinchuuriki at a loss for words. He only stared at the lavender eyed girl in awe, unable to believe what he'd just heard. He barely even noticed Luna and Melody furiously working to remove the poles binding him to the ground. With what seemed like effortless strenght, Pein jerked his hand away from Hinata's grip, tossing her to the side with a blast of chakra. She hit the ground hard, but reluctantly stood, blood trailing down her forehead. She took a fighting stance and took a running start at Pein, chakra flooding her hands. However, he dodged everything Hinata threw at him, causing her to weaken due to the strenght she put behind her attacks. She again hit the ground with Pein hovering above her, chakra blade in hand. He forcefully brought it down, intending to kill the girl beneath him, but a swift kick from Luna flung the rod from his hand. Pein glared at the raven haired girl. Her normal cerulean eyes had transformed to blood red, a mixture of the sharingan and byankugan flowing through them.

"Well you're a strange one." Pein muttered. "How odd, both visual jutzu in one person. Quite rare." His words were true, Luna weilded both of the Leaf's visual keki-genki, however, her byankugan flowed stronger than the sharingan. Something Pein seemed to over look.

_'How are we to defeat this guy!' _Luna all but screamed to herself. _'He's too fast for my usual jutzus. Hinata looks like she's down for the count, Melody can't possibly touch him with only her weapons and I can't risk Naruto transforming..'_ Her gaze never left the redheaded man in front of her, not even when Melody broke through the last pole restricting Naruto. In a flash of yellow and orange, he was up on his feet and at Hinata's side, begging her to hang on.

"I've got her, Naruto." Melody appeared beside him, hands green with healing chakra, tending to the fallen heiress. "She's suffered a few broken bones and a slight concussion, but nothing fatal." the blonde let out a sigh of relief. "Now, go help Luna." he neededn't be told twice. He came to stand at the Avalon's side, the Kyuubi's chakra already beginning to leak out of him. It formed a barrier around Naruto's body, but no tails yet. His hair was spiked more than usual, whisker marks darkened and his nails and teeth elongated into fangs and claws.

Luna stared in amazement at the blonde's power. She could clearly see the damage being done to his body by the cloak and the enormous amount of pure chakra pooling in his abdomen.

'_As long as I get the seal on him before the fourth tail emerges, i dont see the harm in using his state to our advantage.'_

_"_ Naruto, you still there?" she asked, still keeping her main vision on Pein. Naruto didn't seem to hear her. With a loud roar-like scream, the Jinchuuriki summoned a clone, complete with half of his and the foxe's chakra. He took the stance for the Rasengan, but the orb held in his hand was indigo, not light blue. And the first tail emerged.

**Maiden- So basically the same story plot only with a few reworks and add ins. Luna is the heir to the Avalon clan; a clan who's a mix of both Hyuga and Uchiha. But it's very rare for someone in her clan to weild both visual jutzus. Melody is a kuniochi from the Hidden Sand, who's a body gaurd to Gaara. Her main story is located on our '3OfAKind' profile called 'Hidden From You'. She's a weaponress like TenTen, but uses twin swords as her main weapons instead of weapon scrolls. Hope you enjoyed and the second chapter will be up asap! **


	2. The Fourth Tail

**Maiden- Thanks to all who read and reviewed! I hope you continue to do so as the story progresses. Now, you know a little about our two OCs, Luna and Melody. So now I can introduce you to our third and final OC, you'll just have to read to find out who she is.**

Love, Pein and the Whole Crazy Thing

Chapter 2- The Fourth Tail

Hinata's eyes struggled to open due to the bright sun overhead. For a moment, she had no idea where she was, the only thing clear to her was the blue cloudless sky and a faint floating sensation.

_'Hinata!'_ a faint voice called to her. It called again, only a little louder. By the third time, Hinata was aware of the two large navy eyes staring down at her and her body suddenly felt heavy and worn out. "Hinata!" Melody all but screamed, shaking the heiress slightly. The memories of the last few minutes came flooding back to the lavender kuniochi and a sense of dread filled her heart. She adruptly sat up, startled to see a large blurr of blood red and dark purple surrounding Naruto's body. She took note of his darkened features and his sage's cloak had been burned clean off him. The Rasengan held in his hand was an odd shade of indigo from the mix of his normal blue chakra and the red chakra of the Kyuubi. The first tail had already emerged, with the second not far behind. Hinata struggled to stand, wanting to get to Naruto before it was too late.

"Hey! Don't push yourself!" Melody stressed, seeing as Hinata was still weak from her earlier fight.

"I...have to...get to Naruto." Hinata's voice was barely above a whisper, but strong nevertheless. With a loud and blood churning roar, Naruto pounced forward ready to impale Pein with his Rasengan.

3

3

3

Ino walked with a heavy heart alongside Shikamaru and Sakura. Inoichi and Shikaku carried the bodies of Shizune and Kakashi on thier backs as they walked the few miles back to the ruins of Kohona. Gamakichi and Katsuyu were out looking for more casualties with the help of Katsuyu's division technique.

"You alright?" Shikamaru asked, clearly worried for his teammate. She nodded, but her eyes told her true feelings. "It's not your fault ya know. You, Sakura and Luna did everything you could to save them."

"I know, but this is always how things turn out for me." Ino replied, her eyes downcast. "I couldn't save, protect or help anyone. I'm always the one looking on from the sidelines as her friends do what she can't. Always having to wait for the chance to show everyone i'm stronger than I look." A few tears escaped her light blue eyes, falling to the dirt path underneath her feet. Shikamaru was about to reply, but something caught his eye. As they crossed a bridge near the village gates, he noticed a metal headband, with the symbols for 'mountain' painted on it, floating in the river.

"I'd know that headband anywhere." he whispered to himself, kneeling to fish it out of the water. A shadowy figure lay deep in it's murky depths, causing the shadow manipulator to narrow his eyes. He stared for a few seconds before his gaze widdened and gasped. "Jiraya!" he shouted, alerting the others.

"What are you screaming about, Shikamaru?" Shikaku asked, almost out of breath from carrying the full weight of Kakashi's body. The younger Nara opened his mouth to tell his father of what he'd just seen, but was stopped by a sudden splash. He turned to see Ino's form swimming down to the figure at the bottom of the lake. She surfaced a few moments later, hoisting Jiraya's body up onto the bridge with Sakura's help. The cherry medic put two fingers to the pulse point on the Sanin's neck, but shook her head.

"He's gone." she whispered, taking note of the chakra poles pertruthing from his back.

"This is awful." Inochi muttered, fists clenched in ange. "First Kakashi, then Shizune and now Master Jiraya. I hope Naruto kills that son of a bitch, Pein."

"I just hope the girls are ok." Shikamaru replied. "Thiers no question Naruto can take care of himself because of the Kyuubi's chakra, but i'm not so sure about Hinata, Luna and Melody. They may be strong kuniochi, but i dont think they're a match for one of the Akatsuki." No one responded, only moving towards thier destination. Shikamaru knelt to gather Jiraya's body, but Ino beat him to it. Slinging the white haired toad master over her shoulder. She struggled under his weight at first, but pushed through. Shikamaru and Sakura couldn't help but be amazed by Ino's new found determination.

3

3

3

Naruto stood, now with three tails, growling and hissing towards Pein. The redheaded Akatsuki member barely having missed the demon inhanced Rasengan. The nine tail's cloak was starting to tear away at Naruto's body, causing deep burns and wounds to instantly appear on his skin.

_'Damit!'_ Luna cursed to herself. _'He dodged it. I can't let the fourth tail emerge, but without the Kyuubi's power, we have no hope of beating this guy! What the hell am I to do!'_ Her question seemed to be answered as she noticed Hinata walking on unstable legs towards the battle ground. Luna swiftly produced the seal given to her by Inoichi and pressed it to Naruto's forehead. His chakra covered body burned her hands, but she ignored the pain. But before the seal could make contact with skin, Naruto jumped forward, attacking Pein again. Luna, Melody and Hinata couldn't get anywhere near the two for several minutes, the force and power of the two's attacks keeping them at a distance.

When the pain from the cloak became too much for the jinchuuriki to handle, Naruto fell on all fours, now with five tails and the sixth begining to form.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Luna growled, holding her badly burned hands close to her body. "I know you're in there damnit!" Melody struggled to keep Hinata away from the blonde jinchuuriki, but finally had to let go, in favor of tending to Luna's wounds. All time stopped for Naruto, everything around him going black. When his vision cleared, he found himself face to face with the Kyuubi. The foxe's cinical yellow eyes staring straight at him with it's signature wicked grin.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my power much longer, Naruto Uzumaki." it growled.

"What are you talkin' about you damned fox!" Naruto shouted back, fists clenched. He never liked meeting the animal spirit, it always seemed to be a bad tiding or omen.

"You weakened the seal that kept me prisoner here. Now i'm free!" With a loud roar, the fox broke free of it's cage. Naruto's stomach seized and started gushing blood where the seal should've been. He collapsed on the floor, unable to move. Just as his eyes began to close, a bright yellow light forced him to look up. A near mirror image of himself wearing a white cloak with orange flames and the symbols for 'Kage' written on the back stood before him.

"Since when have you given up soo quickly?" the man asked with a chuckle.

"Who are you?" Naruto whispered, feeling himself being lifted up by the man.

"You mean you don't recognize me, Naruto?" Azure eyes carefully examined the newcomer, finally noticing the unmistakable similarites between the man and himself.

"How do you know my name?" the man chuckled at the question.

"How could I not know it? I'm the one who named you."

3

3

3

With the Kyuubi and Pein battling tooth and nail, Melody took the time to heal Luna's hands. The burns werent anything too serious so they healed quickly. Hinata watched the fight with worried eyes, wincing everytime Naruto's body was struck. Wanting nothing more than to rip the foxe's chakra off him.

"Is he too far gone for the seal to work?" she asked, turning towards the Avalon heiress.

"Hard to say." Luna replied, flexing her now healed hands. "I'm no jinchuuriki expert, but based off what Inoichi said, i doubt the seal will have much effect if any at all on him now."

"Perhaps I could help?" the three kuniochi turned around to see a girl about Hinata's age with flaming red hair and odd eyes that were a mix of sapphire and amethyst. An indigo; the color of a clear evening sky.

"Who are you?" Melody asked, taking a fighting stance and pulling her twin katanas. The redheaded girl only put her hands up, signaling she was no threat, growing nervous at the sight of weapons. All three kuniochi wondered how this beculiar girl could be a ninja.

"My name is Angel DeMarco and i'm a shinobi from the Hidden Star village." pointing to the five pointed star on her headband. "Your Hokage sent word to us about an invasion and a few of our ninja was sent to help." Melody put her weapons away, turning to the two heiress' behind her.

"Do you have any clue as to what you just walked in on?" Luna barked, her normal cerulean eyes painted blood red with her sharingan.

"Not really." Angel deadpanned. "But this might help things." she held a sealing tag out to Luna. "Attach this to the chakra supressing tag you tried earlier. It should absorb the majority of the axcess chakra surrounding the boy." With a curious stare, Luna took the tag from Angel and wrapped it around Inoichi's seal. But with a cunning swiftness, Angel snatched the tag out of the Avalon's hand and two white chakra wings emerged from her back, hoisting herself up in the air.

3

3

3

Naruto stared blankly at the blonde man in front of him. The calm and friendly smile upon the elder's face told Naruto he had nothing to fear of him.

"Just who are you?" he asked.

"This is a rare sight, is it not?" the man asked, his smile broadening. "The legendary fourth Hokage finally coming face to face with his hero son; the Kyubbi Jinchuuriki."

"You're...my...father?"

"Yes. My name is Minato and i'm the one who sealed the Nine Tails within you."

"But why!" Naruto suddenly screamed, tears streaming down his face. "Why would you do that to your own son! Do you have any idea what i've gone through because of you!"

"I have a pretty good idea." Minato replied, suddenly taking on a more serious tone. "Your mother, Kushina, was the second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. When you were born, the seal weakened and the fox escaped, threatening the Land of Fire. We managed to divert his attention so some villagers could escape, but we didn't count on him going after you. We died protecting you, Naruto." the blonde boy stood for a few moments, staring at his father, letting the story wash over him.

"My mother, what was she like?" he finally asked. Minato's smile returned.

"She was one hell of a woman. Much like your teammate, Sakura. Kushina had a nasty temper that earned her the nickname 'Red Death', after her long flame red hair. She became the second Kyuubi Jinchuuriki after the death of a woman in her clan, Mito, who was also Tsunade's grandmother. However, unlike you, your mom was never shunned for what was inside her. Of course that was because Jinchuurikis were common almong the ninja nations." Naruto put a hand to his heavily bleeding stomach, he half wondered why he hadn't died of blood loss. Minato placed his hand upon Naruto's, blue chakra glowing around the wound and the seal returning. "I've repaired the seal, but this is the last time it can be done." Minato's words grew faint and his body started to fade. "My chakra is running out, so i must go, Naruto."

"Wait! What do I do about Pein and the fox!"

"I dont have the answer, my son. But as the destined sixth Hokage, i'm sure you'll figure something out." With a wink, Minato disapeared and Naruto was back in his body. He only had a moment to contemplate what had happened before a pretty girl with red hair and white wings appeared over him and slapped something on his forehead.

Naruto screamed and fell to his knees, feeling the foxe's chakra being drained out of him. When the cloak was gone, Angel carefully peeled the seal off the boy with nimble hands.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Luna asked, kneeling to see his eyes had reverted back to thier normal blue. He nodded weakly while Hinata helped him stand. Pein only looked on at the sight, wearing no readable expression.

"So that's it?" he asked suddenly, catching the five ninja's attention. "The Kyuubi's great power deminished by this pathetic little seal?"

"Shut up!" came Hinata's voice. She handed Naruto off to Angel and stood in a battle ready position. Luna, Melody and the blonde jinchuuriki were stunned that she was even standing. "You're damn lucky the fox didn't finish you off when he had the chance! Know you'll deal with me!" Little bits of chakra gathered at her fingertips and the sharp look of the byankugan took over her lavender eyes. She was about to strike using her gental step; twin lion fists, but Pein blasted her back with the force of his chakra. Angel dove into the air to catch her before Hinata hit the ground. Naruto saw everything with wide eyes, using whatever chakra he had left to go into sage mode. With his eyes now yellow and orange markings around them, he fought hand to hand with Pein, having lightning fast movements. Pein, who was already worn from his battle with the Kyuubi, couldn't keep up. His Rinnegan only barely able to see Naruto's movements. So he soon lay broken and dead at the jinchuuriki's feet. Naruto's breathing was labored and harsh with his chakra all but gone. With shaken hands, Naruto removed all chakra blades from Pein's body, so even if he were alive, he couldnt move. Finally, Naruto collapsed beside his foe.

3

3

3

Midnight fell before the blonde jinchuuriki awoke. Most of his body was in bandages and unable to do more than just lay where he was. He blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the dark, now noticing he was in the remains of Kohona's hospital. Naruto turned his head to the right, to gaze upon a full moonlit sky, but the light showed him another blonde in the bed next to him. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Tsunade lying unresponsive underneath the white sheet. Panic started to run through him, thinking the worst, but his heart eased when he caught sight his pink haired teammate curled up the chair beside Tsunade's bed, sound to sleep. Naruto knew well that Sakura would take the utmost care of the Hokage. He struggled to sit up, seeing the Hyuga heiress asleep at his bedside, her head laying on folded arms. Her bulky coat and armor had been removed, leaving her torso only in chest bindings. The rest of her upper body was wrapped in bandages. For the first time, Naruto finally saw why the Hyuga heiress was soo body shy. She had curves most women would die for and her chest was a little larger than normal. With a slight blush, Naruto smiled warmly, tucking a peice of loose hair behind her ear.

_'I guess Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Pervy Sage was right.'_ Naruto laughed to himself. _'I really am clueless. I can't believe she's liked me all these years and I failed to notice.'_ Naruto pressed a soft kiss to Hinata's forehead before falling asleep at her side.


	3. Yin and Yang

**Maiden- Thanks to the ones who read and reviewed the last chapter! I love getting review emails, it makes my day! And I hope you liked all 3 of our OCs. For more on Luna, Melody and Angel, you can go to the joint profile I share with my sis Emma and our bud Jac, '3OfAKind'.**

Naruto

Love, Pein, and the Whole Crazy Thing

Chapter 3- Yin and Yang; Dark Meets Light

Naruto awoke the next morning with a soft grunt, his blue eyes opening slowly in the soft sunlight now pouring into the room. Feeling something warm and soft in his arms, he looked down to see Hinata curled up next to him with her legs wrapped around his. Somehow during the night, the heiress unconciously crawled into the bed with the jinchuuriki. A small blush stained his cheeks as he stared lovingly down at the lavender eyed heiress. For a split second, Naruto began to wonder what it would be like to wake up every morning like this. He kissed her forehead and carefully untangled himself from the sleeping Hyuga, being mindful of her injuries. When he stood, Naruto found that most of his wounds had healed, thanks to the foxe's chakra, but a look of realization dawned on him as he remembered the talk he'd had with his father. Now knowing exactly what to do about the _real_ Pein. He quietly pulled on his orange and black jumpsuit and headband, sneaking out of the room before he could be missed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin upon hearing Sakura's voice. He turned sharply to see the stern green eyes of his teammate.

"I'm ending this war once and for all." he replyed, earning a curious stare from the cherry kuniochi. "The real Pein is still out there and this war isn't gonna end until he's taken down. I know of a way to find him, and do just that."

"How?" she huffed, clearly annoyed, but also concerned. "You can't possibly walk into this fight singlehandedly! I realize you're powerful on your own..."

"I can take care of myself, Sakura." Naruto spat, cutting her off. "I appreciate your concern, but this is _my_ fight. Pein's already hurt and killed people that's precious to me, and i'll be damned if he's gonna claim anymore innocent lives." Sakura was speechless, only staring blankly at her blonde commrade. The hard look in his blue eyes told her he was serious.

"I'll order a team of Anbu to follow you at a distance, just in case."

"No, I want to do this alone, or not at all. Take care of Hinata for me until I get back." Naruto then disapeared from sight, choosing not to hear anymore of Sakura's warnings.

"Seems he's made up his mind." came Ino's voice. The blonde kuniochi stood behind her best friend, looking completely worn out. The hospital, or what was left of it, was at it's maximum capacity, nursing the many wounded villagers that managed to escape Pein's wrath. Ino, along with Sakura, Luna and Melody had spent the night tending to the worst of the bunch, and there were quite a few. Sakura's vivid green eyes met Ino's blue.

"It seems so...I would go after him if Lady Tsunade wasn't unconcious and we didn't have a patient list a mile long."

"Don't worry, i've taken care of most of them." Ino handed the pink haired medic a clipboard full of medical records. Green eyes scanned the pages and widened with every new page she came to.

"You mean you treated over 100 people overnight!" Ino smiled meekly and nodded.

"I knew you, Luna and Melody were exhausted, so I figured i'd help you out."

"But Ino, how can you still be standing! Using that much chakra would normally kill a person!"

"Relax, Saku. Choji came in last night pretty banged up and he gave me a few of his clan's chakra pills." Dispite Ino's attempt to calm her friend, Sakura only grew more histerical.

"But those pills convert body fat into chakra!" Ino's usual tiny frame was even more so upon closer inspection. Her violet ninja outfit being consiterably loose on her. "That's it, Ino! You're going home now!" Ino didn't have the strenght to argue let alone put up a fight, so she allowed Sakura to literally push her out of the hospital. After seeing that Ino was on her way home, Sakura flipped through a few medical records and found what she was looking for. Choji's room number.

3

3

3

A very loud and explosive noise awoke Choji from sleep, sending the boy into a blind fit. He let out a yelp before falling over the side of his bed.

"Why the hell did you give Ino those pills!" Sakura growled. Choji could tell the cherry medic was fuming mad, seeing as the source of his rude wakeup call was the poor unfortunate wall. Now harboring a gaping hole. Sakura's brute strenght was always something to marvel and fear.

"What are you yellin' about!" the Akimichi screamed, picking himself up off the floor. "I havent seen Ino since last night when she gave me a few pain killers for my dislocated shoulder."

"Ino told me you gave her your clan's special chakra pills. The ones that convert body fat into chakra." Choji's face paled at Sakura's words, his hands immediately going to his belt hanging over the bedside table. He searched frantically through each pocket, pulling out an empty glass container. Sakura now understood exactly what happened. Ino must've come back to Choji's room after the medicine put him to sleep. And since the two were teammates, the blonde kuniochi knew exactly where he kept his emergency chakra pills. Sakura sent an appologetic look to the brunette boy. His eyes were downcast, ashamed that he couldn't stop Ino before she indangered herself.

"Your shoulder still dislocated?" she suddenly asked, earning a nod from Choji. She came closer and placed her left hand on his chest, next to where shoulder met collar bone. And her right went behind him to lay directly on the shoulder joint. She gave a rough pull with her right and push with her left, hearing a satisfying pop that signaled his bone was back in place. It took everything Choji had not to scream, letting his pain show through low whimpers and a few stray tears.

3

3

3

Naruto's form was a blurr as he flew effortlessly through the forest, closing in on an all too familiar battle feild. Pein's sixth body still lie motionless in a large crater. The blonde jinchuuriki knelt beside the corpse and grasped one of the chakra poles he'd pulled out of it the day before, stabbing the pole into his left palm. He'd figured out how to use Pein's chakra blades to track the chakra signature back to it's original owner. Many images flashed before his blue eyes, finally comming to a stop with a mental picture of a large but fake tree in the middle of the forest between his location and the Leaf Village. Naruto's expression did not change as he transformed into Sage Mode. He wiped a bit of the blood pouring from his hand, onto his right thumb, then making a few handsigns. In a puff of smoke, came Gamabunta, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu.

"You better have a good reason to have summoned us here, brat." Gamabunta groaned. Most of his enormous body was covered in bandages from his previous encounter with one of the six paths of Pein.

"I found the real Pein." Naruto responded passively. "I know where he's hiding and I need you guys stationed close by in case I need backup."

"We'd love to, boss..." Gamakichi started. "But we're still pretty banged up from yesterday. I'm not sure if we'll be much help at all."

"I dought i'll really need it, but im just taking precautions. You three are the only ones I know of that can handle your own against him."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Naruto." Gamabunta stated roughly. "We could hardly handle _one_ of his six paths, let alone the original. This guy is no laughing matter. He possesses a visual jutzu stronger than either the byankugan or sharingan."

"What does it do?" Naruto asked, turning to his giant toad companion.

"Little is known about the Rinnegan. Jiraya was the only one to ever truely study it. The only advice I can give you, is to not make eye contact with him. That way, in case he casts a gen-jutzu, you wont be caught in it." Naruto nodded once and set off towards Pein's hideout with his three toad summons following behind.

3

3

3

With Gamabunta, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu hidden within brush a few yards away, Naruto closed in on his target. He placed both hands on the fabric-like bark of the large fake tree, ripping it to peer inside it's dark and hollow depths. A young woman with teal hair and hazel eyes rushed towards the blonde with a kunai drawn but a voice called out to her from behind.  
"Konan, stand down." She looked over her shoulder in disbelief, but eventually did as she was told. Naruto came closer, seeing the owner of the sudden voice. What seemed to be an elderly man with strange silver swirled eyes and dark red hair stood behind the woman. Only his torso was seen, the rest of him incased in a metal contraption. Many chakra poles that were identical to the ones Naruto had pulled out of the sixth Pein pertruthed from his back.

"So peace has come to me, huh?" he asked, drawing Naruto's full attention. Rage slowly washed over the jinchuuriki as he remembered the faces of his fallen senseis and friends. "Do you hate me? Your enemy is in front of you. You want to take revenge, correct?" Naruto looked away, wracked with conflicting emotions. Rage, guilt, saddness and confusion pulsed through his veins in thick waves. "A chain of hatred will start, I created the Akaksuki to break this chain."

"Even if you were to kill Nagato and take your revenge, nothing will change." Konan added, her eyes narrowing. "The only thing that will come out of it would be your own self satisfaction."

Minato's words still rang in Naruto's ears. '_As long as the ninja system remains, the monster called hatred will only give birth to new creatures such as Pein and being a ninja means fighting these creatures and the hatred that spawned them_.' Jiraya had entrusted Naruto with the task of finding an answer to the world's problem.

"There is nothing someone like you, can do that dosent have an answer." Nagato mocked. "Your role is to be a sacrifice for the sake of the peace that I shall give." the second his sentence was finished, the metal contraption that held Nagato's lower half opened up to reveal a cannon like object loaded with another chakra pole. It took aim and fired quickly at Naruto, pericing his body. "I can freely control you with my chakra from this distance, but dont worry. I avoided any vital organs, after all, you are a valuable jinchuuriki."

Hearing the word 'jinchuuriki' muttered like such filth caused the blonde boy to snap, his eyes, painted yellow from Sage Mode, now held the diamond like slited pupil of the Kyuubi. Blood red tinged his yellow irises, and the demon chakra of the nine tails filled the air. Nagato could only stare in horror as the thick and dense chakra washed over him. He now realized what Naruto had done. He purposely didnt dodge the chakra pole shot at him, using the Kyuubi's power that had soaked into the staff, to negate Nagato's chakra.

"My father asked me something before I came here." Naruto whispered just loud enough for Nagato to hear. "He asked what would I do when I came face to face with my enemy. And I didnt know the answer." trembling hands grasped the chakra blade pericing his body and slowly pulled it out, tossing it to the floor. "I want to kill you soo bad I can't stop shaking!" his voice now menacing, he took one last breath before charging full force at Nagato, intending to end this pointless war. But before Naruto could touch his target, Konan intercepted, forcing the blonde to stop in mid-strike.

The thought of his previous battle with the sixth Pein came flooding back to Naruto. Konan did for Nagato what Hinata had done for him.

"I was soo happy when Jiraya told me that I would be the one to inherit his question for a solution to hatred. I was happy that he finally aknowledged me as his apprentice. But at the time I could do nothing more than listen...and now I finally get what he ment. I understand that the answer is not in any way simple."

"But that dosent change the fact you can't forgive me." Nagato countered. "Regaurdless of the beautiful words spoken, human love is not noble enough to be able to forgive someone that has transgressed as much as I."

"You're absolutely right."

"Jiraya-sensei was an old fashioned idealist whos thoughts were far too different from reality. You said you wanted to defeat me and create peace between the ninja worlds, which may be an excuse to satisfy yourself with revenge. You're not God, do you really believe the nonsence Jiraya-sensei said?"

Naruto remained quiet for a moment, but raised his head so he saw eye to eye with Nagato. He dispelled his Sage Mode and the Kyuubi's power, his normal blue eyes shinning in the darkness. "I know you were Jiraya's apprentice before I was, and when I learned this, i wanted to ask you something...how did you turn out this way when Jiraya was your teacher? I know you two aren't psychos who take joy in killing people like the other Akaksuki, but then again, I dont know anything about you. That's why I will give you my answer after you tell me your stories."

"Very well, we shall tell you of our pain."

**Maiden- So I tried to stay within the lines of the original's context, but with a few add ins and changes. R&R kids!**


	4. Tale of A Gutsy Ninja

**Maiden- Honestly, I thought this fic would've gotten more reviews by now...but that wont stop me from finishing what I started. And I thank all of you who reviewed and read! Anyway, just as a warning, I didnt include in this chapter all of Nagato and Konan's past, jut the highlights. **

Naruto

Love, Pein and the Whole Crazy Thing

Chapter 4- Tale Of A Gutsy Ninja

Sakura sighed deeply, her emerald eyes skimming over a medical chart before quickly scribbling something down on the page.

_'Well that's my last patient for a while.'_ she thought to herself, walking down the abnormally silent hallways of the Kohona hospital. She'd spent the better part of the morning checking up on the patients Ino healed the night before. '_Might as well go see how Lady Tsunade is doing.'_ the pink haired kuniochi quietly entered her master's room, seeing the blonde Sanin standing over a still wounded Hinata. Green chakra flowed from her hands, healing the heiress.

"My Lady!" Sakura gasped, not expecting the Hokage to be awake, let alone back to her role as a physican.

"It seems she bit off a little more than she could chew, huh Sakura?" Tsunade chuckled, rewrapping Hinata's torso in bandages. Hinata blushed and looked away, knowing her words rang true.

"Where's Naruto?" Hinata asked, her normal stuttering gone for the moment.

"He went to find the real Pein." Sakura replyed, causing lavender eyes to widen in fear.

"Relax, Hinata." Tsunade put a comforting hand on the Hyuga's shoulder to calm her. "He'll be fine."

3

3

3

"Yahiko died." Nagato continued, having spent the better part of an hour telling his story to the blonde jinchuuriki. Everything, including being oprhaned as a child, becoming an apprentice to Jiraya and the death of his best friend, Yahiko. "And from then on, I became the leader of our organization for peace. Since that day, countless comrades have fought and died. One by one...one after the other...they continued to die. The peace-addled citizens of the land of Fire...the small commisions they pay to the Hidden Leaf became war funds. They're fully aware of the fact they participated in this war, yet they falsely proclaimed peace. The peace you great nations enjoy is the product of the sacrifices smaller nations, like the Land of Water, had to give. To us, your peace means violence." Naruto's eyes stayed downcast as Nagato continued, listening with a saddened expresion.

"Just by living, people hurt others without even realizing it. So long as humanity exists, so will hate. True peace is not something obtainable in this cused world. Everything Jiraya-sensei said was wishful thinking! Shinobi can not truely and fully understand one another. Each person, each story is different in origin. The cause of pain and suffering will always be connected to the story of another. Now...I have told you my story."

Naruto then looked up, meeting the steele color of Pein's Rinnegan eyes. "Now let me hear your answer."

Naruto nodded once and his hand went to the pocket of his orange pants, pulling out a small hardbacked book. Nagato's gaze widdened upon seeing the small manuscript. The inscription on the front read 'Tale of A Gutsy Ninja'. Jiraya's most famous words echoed within Naruto's mind. _'I believe that thier will come a day when all shinobi can understand one another.'_

"You may be right." Naruto spoke to his enemy, his voice low. "I also feel the same way."

"I see."

"I get where you're comming from now, but still, I can't forgive you. I still hate you."

"You want to settle this?"

"But..." Naruto continued. "Pervy Sage believed in me, and left me his quest. And im gonna believe in his words. That's my answer, I wont kill you two."

"You still believe in the nonsence of that former master of yours? I see... So if that's your answer, do you expect us to wait until you change the world? It's too late for games! And it's too late for me to believe Jiraya! There's no such thing as true peace!" A moment of silence fell over the room, until Naruto tightned his fist and proudly proclaimed,

"Then I'll break that curse! If there is such a thing as peace then i'll seize it!" Nagato gasped at this. Konan turned to her comrade with a worried stare.

"What's wrong?"

"Those words..." he stared at Naruto in shock, as if the boy had suddenly grown two heads.

"That's right." Naruto held up the book in his hand. "They come straight from this book. The first novel Pervy Sage ever wrote. He was seriously trying to change the world with this. At the end, he wrote about a student of his...the one who helped provide the inspiration for it. It was you, Nagato."

The red haired man remembered clearly the day Jiraya started that book. The Sanin sat pondering ideas as he ate a bowl of ramen, when Nagato walked in. He politely sat himself a small distance away from his sensei, saying that he'd thought about what Jiraya had told him, about the hatred in this world. Saying he didnt know how to acheive peace yet, but if thier ever was such a thing, he'd seize it. Jiraya looked on proudly at his student, smiling to himself. It was then that Nagato's words inspired Jiraya's creative thinking, as well as the idea for his novel. When deciding on a name for the main hero, his eyes drifted towards his bowl of ramen, seeing a single slice of fish cake with a whirlpool shape in the center.

A sudden rush of wonderful and cherished memories flashed before Nagato's eyes. Dinners he'd shared with his family, Konan, Yahiko and Jiraya. And the bonds he'd developed with each of them.

"And the name of the hero..." Naruto continued. "...his name was Naruto. My name is a precious keepsake from Pervy Sage. I can't give up and stain my master's keepsake! I will be the next Hokage and bring peace to the Hidden Rain Village!" Vivid and hardened saphire eyes told Nagato and Konan that he was serious...at least for now.

"How can you promise that you won't change?" Nagato asked, thinking he'd caught Naruto's false hope. "That you wont change no matter the extent of the pain you face. Can you continue believing in yourself, gaurantee it and have faith in yourself?"

"I've been through my share of pain. I was orphaned when I was just hours old, shunned and hated by everyone, for what's inside me. I grew up not knowing the feeling of being loved and loving someone in return...but finally that changed, I made friends that later became my family. One was my best friend, and it broke my heart to see him turn his back completely on everyone. I fought as hard as I possibly could to change his mind, make him see the error of his ways and bring him home...but I wasn't strong enough. But that dosent mean i've stopped trying. So there is no telling what sort of pain will come after me. But, if I stop believing just because of that...if the hero should change...it'll turn into another story than the one my master left behind. Then I wouldn't be Naruto! I can't write novels like Pervy Sage, so that's why the sequel has come from the life I live."

"You and I are sibling diciples." Nagato muttered, having fully understood what Naruto said. "As students of the same master, we ought to be able to understand eachother. I couldn't believe in what Jiraya tought me, nor could i believe in myself. But...I have a feeling, that unlike me, you will walk towards a different future." Nagato then pulled his arms out of the metal incasing his body, making a handsign that made Konan nervous. She tried to warn him, but he paied no mind, telling her it was alright. "I think I shall believe in you, Naruto Uzumaki. I've made a new decision, one that i'd once given up on. Geno Art of Rinne Rebirth!"

"What? What is that?" Naruto asked, not knowing if this jutzu was a threat.

"Those who possess the Rinnegan can manupulate life and death." Konan replied. A few moments later, a great surge of energy flowed throughout the land of Fire.

3

3

3

Silent tears streamed down Hinata's face as Tsunade continued to heal her battered and torn body. She cried not from her injuries, but from the thought of Naruto not returning from his confrontation with the real Pein. She furiously wiped her eyes, angry that she was not with him to offer any help...although, in the back of her mind, she knew it wound't do him much good. After all, she'd been beaten pretty badly by the sixth Pein, so thier was no chance in hell she'd survive a fight with the real deal. Her head snapped up when Luna burst through the door to the room.

"They're alive!" she all but screamed, tears of joy spilling from her cerulean eyes.

"Who is, Luna?" Sakura asked.

"Shizune! Kakashi! Choza! Everyone Pein killed! They're all alive!" Within a flash, Tsunade and Sakura dashed out into the hallway to see Luna's statement true. Kakashi sat against the far wall with Anko supporting him. Shizune wasn't too far away, holding her throbbing head and Choza was resting on a cot nearby.

"Shizune!" Tsunade cried, hugging her best friend and advisor close.

"How did this happen?" Sakura asked, stunned to see everyone who she'd clearly seen die, suddenly alive.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi grunted, holding his left side in pain. "One second i'm talking with my dead father around a camp fire, telling him my story. Then, I wake up in the hospital with Anko crying over me."

"Who cares how it happened!" Anko shouted, hugging the white haired ninja with everything she had. Causing the copy nin to groan gain in pain. "I'm just thrilled it _did_ happen!"

"So am I." Tsunade replied, wiping the tears from her amber eyes. She then turned to the three kuniochi standing behind her. "Find any of the remaining Rookie teams and search the village for survivors."


	5. Hero of the Hidden Leaf

Naruto

Love, Pein And the Whole Crazy Thing

Chapter 5- Hero of the Hidden Leaf

Minutes pasted since Nagato cast his jutzu, and with every passing second, his hair lost it's rich red color until it was snow white and his body grew weaker and thinner.

"What just happened?" Naruto demanded. His question was answered when Gamakitchi appeared behind him with one of Katsuyu's divisions atop his head.

"The villagers are all comming back to life!" they shouted with joy.

"What! You mean..." Naruto trailed off, looking back to Nagato's straining body as he completed his jutzu.

"I've revived all those killed since I arrived in the Hidden Leaf." Nagato whispered. "It's the least I can do for them. War inflicts death, injury and pain on both sides. The death of someone near is hard to except. We convince ourselfs that their was no way they could die...especially with your generation. You dont know war...you may try to find meaning in death, but thier is only pain. An unbearable hatred...senceless casualties...and pain that dosen't heal. That's what war is. Naruto, this is what you will be facing in time." Nagato smiled slightly at the blonde. "Regarding that book and you, it feels as if this was all predetermined. Like this was the work of a real God." as his words continued, the hollow tree around them began to fall apart, appearing to be made of paper. Sunlight slowly began to wash over the shadows. "It seems my work ends here, Naruto. I believe you can bring true peace."

Naruto bowed his head in respect as Nagato let out his dying breath. Konan carefully removed Nagato's body from the metal casing and lied him flat on the ground, her origami jutzu beginning to cover his body in small white papers, like a makeshift casket. She said a silent prayer for her friend, hoping his soul will find peace in a new world. She then turned to the body of the sixth Pein, again, summoning small papers to wrap it.

"You're taking this one too?" Naruto asked.

"Yes...This Pein was fashioned from Yahiko's body. He's very precious to us."

"So what are you gonna do? I hate to think you're returning to the Akatsuki."

"I'm leaving the Akatsuki." Konan immediately replied. "Yahiko and Nagato ment everything to me. Yahiko's dream...and Nagato's...they've seemed to have been passed on to you. Nagato put his faith in you, and so will I. The Hidden Rain will now persue thier dreams with you." Naruto stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking over his master and Nagato's last words. Finally, he lifted his gaze to meet Konan's.

"The name Naruto...the guts and glory to never give up. That's what I inherited from my master and student disciple!" Konan smiled slightly at the jinchuuriki's words, suddenly creating a flower boquet from slips of paper, holding it out to him.

"This time...I pray that you will be the blossom of hope that never wilts."

3

3

3

Naruto walked almost blindly through the dimly lit forest, now feeling the full effects of his battle with Pein. Even though most of his wounds had healed, the fox did nothing to replinish his chakra or energy supplies. He started to fall forward, giving into his exhaustion. He expected to hit the ground, but was surprised when he felt himself fall onto someone's back. The only thing clear to Naruto was the jounin vest the person wore and the spikey silver hair.

"Good job." Kakashi smirked.

"Kakashi- sensei." Naruto whispered, happy to see his old teacher alive.

"Just lean on me." Naruto only smiled sleepily and put his full weight on the silver ninja's shoulders and back.

3

3

3

"That looks like the last of them." Luna called to her team. She, Hinata and Sakura were able to quickly round up team Gai, Kiba, Shino, Melody and Angel to help with the search and rescue mission Tsunade assigned them. The Avalon heiress along with Hinata and Neji used thier combined byankugan to locate injured shinobi burried in the rubble of collapsed buildings. So far, they'd collected over fifty new patients for the hospital.

"That's good." Sakura replied, running a gloved hand through her sweat dampened hair. She'd taken care of the worst cases on sight, and thier had been quite a few.

"He's back!" Hinata suddenly shouted, earning stares from her comrades.

"Who's back?" Kiba asked, helping a few wounded kids onto the back of Akamaru.

"Naruto!" the lavender kuniochi didn't give the others a chance to respond, but rather took off towards the front gates without another word.

"Seems the knuckle head did it." Luna smiled, seeing her cousin had been right. She was able to clearly see Kakashi, carrying a completely exhaused Naruto to the front of a large crowd. "So, are we gonna go give him a homecomming or what?"

"Indeed we will!" Lee replied proudly. "Let us greet our dear friend and hero with high spirits and love!"

3

3

3

Kakashi and the Leaf's new hero reached the outskirts of Kohona only a few minutes later, a loud cheering roar waking Naruto from his light sleep. He looked up with glassy cerulean eyes to see the entire Leaf Village, along with each of his friends, cheering his name.

"They've all been awaiting your return." Kakashi stated, proud of how Naruto came through with his promise he'd made soo many years ago. To become a great shinobi and to have everyone aknowledge him as someone truely precious. Naruto carefully slid from Kakashi's back onto the ground, but as soon as he was standing, he immediately was ambushed by a group of kids. All more than excited to see him, pulling on his clothes and repeadedly asking questions about his fight. Sakura was the first to approach him, causing the children to let go of the blonde boy.

"You idiot!" she screamed, bringing her fist down on his head. "You're soo reckless!" he started to fall forward, but Sakura caught him in a hug. "Thank you." she whispered, silent tears falling from her closed eyes. When she let go, Naruto was surrounded again, but this time by his friends. Huddling around him in a group hug, all congradulating him and crying tears of joy. Iruka, Konahamaru and Ebisu watched the scene with tender eyes, each very proud to call Naruto a hero, but more importantly, a friend.

"Wanna join them, sensei?" Konohamaru asked to Iruka.

"No, i'm fine right here." the young prankster was about to object, but Ebisu cut him off.

"Naruto truely is amazing, isn't he? At first, everyone thought he was such a nuisance, including myself. We feared his destiny, so we kept him at an arms lenght, and didn't bother with him. But today, everyone trusts him completely. They have high hopes for the boy...he truely changed the hearts of many."

"It's because he did his best." Iruka agreed. Kohohamaru looked back over to the crowd to see the infamous Kohona 12 tossing thier hero in the air in a congradulatory sence.

3

3

3

The Rookie team had set up a camp site near the gates of Kohona as the sun finally set, giving way to a clear night sky and full moon. Melody and Angel had retreated back to the hospital to help Tsunade and Shizune with the flow of injured shinobi comming through thier doors. Naruto sighed in satisfaction as he reclined on the soft grass a few yards away from camp. Where the others had congrigated, making themselfs comfortable for the night. His azure eyes gazed wonderously at the stars, thinking over everything that had happened in the past few hours.

A pair of pearly lavender eyes watched protectively over him as he relaxed.

"So you finally mustered up the nerve to confess, but still too shy to approach him huh?" came Luna's amused voice. Hinata turned to see her cousin grinning at her with a knowing saphire stare. Kiba stood behind the raveness wearing a similar expression.

"I...I'm just scared he'll...reject me." Hinata whispered quietly.

"You mean to tell me, you're scared of him rejecting you..." Kiba started. "After your almost got yourself killed by trying to save him!" Hinata blushed but nodded nevertheless.

"You're ridiculous." Luna sighed, grabbing Hinata's arm and pulling her in the direction of the blonde hero. Luna stopped short and gently pushed her cousin towards Naruto. Sencing someone behind him, Naruto turned his head to see Hinata blushing madly, playing with her hands and her eyes downcast.

"Hey, Hina-chan." he smiled, motioning for the heiress to sit beside him. She did so nervously. A somewhat awkward moment of silence fell between them, neither saying anything, simply staring at the clear sky. But suddenly Hinata felt herself being pulled into the blonde's lap. He burried his face in her lilac scented hair and silently cried. "Thank you." he muttered.

"F..For what?"

Naruto pulled back to look her in the eyes. "For coming when no one else would. For loving me dispite how clueless I was and for pulling through when i was sure i'd lost you."

Hinata didn't know wether to faint, hug him and never let go, or cry because of his words. But it seemed Naruto was one step ahead of her, covering her lips with his in a gental kiss. Hinata's heart stopped as she realized what happened, her face turned 4 shades of red before the kiss was broken. While avoiding her gaze, Naruto grasped Hinata's hands, running his thumbs over the soft ivory skin.

"The only love I've ever experienced has been for that of my 'family'...but I feel a little differently towards you." his gaze never left her hands, and his voice didn't change. "When you risked your life just to save me from Pein, I found myself pleading to Kami. To spare your life, to take me instead, just so long as you lived...you're very precious to me, Hinata...and it would kill me to loose you." His voice cracked at his last sentence. Tears rolled down his tanned cheeks, dripping onto Hinata's shoulder, still terrified of loosing the girl he now held in his arms.

"You wont loose me, Naruto-kun." Hinata raised the blonde's head so she could see his teary blue eyes. "I promise." Naruto smiled meekly and wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve.

"Seems the frog finally turned into a prince." Kiba laughed as he and Luna continued to watch the couple. Luna sent a playful glare towards the dog ninja, but he only smiled and wrapped his arm around the Avalon's waist, bringing her closer.

"That's a little more than I can say about you, mut." Luna smirked, kissing the fang tattoo on his cheek. "Come on, we should get back to camp." The two walked closely, side by side, back to the fire-lit area. Finally settling down against Akamaru's soft white fur. Now that the six paths of Pein have been defeated along with most of the Akatsuki, a much calmer aura settled upon the group. Long overdue smiles and laughs were exchanged among the rookie team that night, everyone going to bed with a smile on thier face and content soul.

**Maiden- So FINALLY Hinata and Naruto get together! The story isn't quite over yet, thiers still another chapter or so to come. Their will be quite a few couples to come out of the woodwork too, sort to speak ;) I've already given you hints to a few of them! And please take the poll on my profile as to which '3OfAKind' couple is your favorite! R&R!**


	6. Right Under My Nose

Naruto

Love, Pein, and The Whole Crazy Thing

Chapter 6- Right Under My Nose

The hot summer sun beat down upon Naruto's tanned back and loose blonde hair. He and the other guys of the Rookie team had rebuilt almost 1/3 of the village in only one day's time; Lee and Naruto being the most enthusiastic workers. Sakura, Ino, Luna and Melody had spent the day at the hospital, healing the injured shinobi brought back to life by Nagato. After accessing the total damage done by Pein, Naruto discovered that a small part of the deserted Uchiha compound had been spared. The little house was quite damaged, but still stood strong. Captain Yamato, under the instruction of Lady Tsunade, used part of his Wood Release; Four Pillars House technique to patch up the dwelling. The Hokage decided that Naruto, along with the rest of his team, would use the house until their homes could be rebuilt. Naruto's signature foxy grin played at his lips while he continued work on the Hokage Tower. He was finally gonna come home to a family. Granted, they weren't blood, but hell they might as well be. But what really excited him was knowing Hinata was waiting for him at the house, briefly thinking of how great of a house wife she'd be one day.

3

3

3

Nightfall came quickly for the village hidden in the leaves. Another few days and the once proud town would be completely back on thier feet, thanks to generous donations of money and volunteer builders and healers from Suna. The Sand Siblings paied a visit late that afternoon, offering to stay until the reconstruction was complete. Naruto was the first to leave the job sight, the other guys insisting he go rest and that he'd done enough for one day. The blonde jinchuuriki walked into his temporary house to see that Hinata, Ino and Angel had quite the interior design skills. The walls were painted a soft blue and multiple arrangements of flowers, courtesy of the Yamanakas, were placed delicately throughout the dwelling, brightening the atmosphere. Angel had refurbished many old fabrics into quilts, blankets and cushions that sat in the center of the living room. But what Naruto noticed most was the delicious smell comming from the kitchen. He followed his nose until he standing in the doorway, simply inhaling the wonderous scent. Hinata stood over a boiler, stirring what Naruto knew was ramen while Ino and Angel stood a few feet away, preparing rice balls, an assortment of sushi and other seafood and dumplings.

"Honeys i'm home!" he called with a wide grin, wrapping his arms around Hinata's waist from behind. Ino and Angel giggled in reply while Hinata blushed and ceased her cooking. She turned her head slightly to peck him on the cheek, but he twirled her around to press a gental yet firm kiss to her lips. "Ya know, I ment what I said a few years ago about you growing up to be an awesome house wife." his grin widdened as the color on her cheeks deepened. The two broke apart upon hearing the door to the compound open and close.

"Somethin' smells incredible!" Kiba called from the living room. He and Akamaru bounded into the kitchen and up to Hinata, begging for a taste. The lavender eyed kuniochi smiled and petted the dog affectionately before pouring him and her old teammate a bowl of ramen. Akamaru barked happily before lapping at the broth.

"I suppose we should get this stuff out to the others before these two get the rest of it." Naruto chuckled, noticing Luna comming to help the girls, pulling her long raveness hair from it's ponytail and sighing deeply.

"Long day?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"That's an understatement, love." Melody chimmed, appearing behind the Avalon, rubbing her temples.

"We haven't a drop of chakra to spare after the mad rush that is the Kohona hospital." Luna deadpanned.

"Ino, Angel and I will be taking your shifts tomarrow, so you can rest." Hinata smiled gently, while moving her pot of ramen to sit with the other goods on the table.

"Just don't strain yourself." Naruto warned her. "You're still a bit weak from yesterday, and I dont want you overworking yourself."

"I'll be fine, Naruto." she reassured, pecking him on the lips one last time before moving to help serve dinner.

3

3

3

"You sure know how to cook, Hina-chan." Naruto purred, patting his full stomach and curling up at the Hyuga's side. Hinata blushed and wrapped her arms around his torso in return. She glanced around the room at the others, all of which seemed to have settled in next to a significant other. Luna and Kiba were the most obvious. The two were snuggled warmly in Akamaru's thick fur with Luna's head resting on the dog nin's chest. Hinata knew those two had been dating casually for a while now. It warmed her heart to see her cousin and former teammate soo happy.

Ino and Choji were the most unexpected, but everyone already knew Choji had fallen hard for the blonde kuniochi. Ino had curled up almost like a cat on Choji's chest, her long hair swirling beneath her. Angel seemed to have drawn the attention of Shino's bugs. Lady bugs and fireflies buzzed and flickered around her.

_'Probably attracted to her unique chakra.'_ Hinata thought, taking note of the soft blush that was barely visable benath Shino's high collar. Lavender eyes then wandered to Shikamaru who was leaning against the far wall, with Temari's head on his shoulder, both looking half asleep. Gaara and Melody sat adjacent from eachother. For the first time in her life, Hinata saw the jinchuuriki of the sand almost smile! And from the giggling blush Melody wore, he was enjoying himself. Tenten snuggled into Neji's side, inhaling softly before chocolate eyes closing in bliss. Even Sakura and Lee were starting to fuel thier romantic fires. The tai-jutzu master gently kneeded the sore and tight muscles of the cherry medic's shoulders and back. Within minutes, she was puddy in his hands.

"Ya know, Hina..." Naruto began, bringing his girlfriend's attention back to him. "Thier really _is_ peace after pain." he chuckled, hugging the lavender kuniochi close. "Nagato was right about all the pain and suffering in the world, but he failed to notice that life's greatest pleasures are right under our noses." he smiled and touched his nose to hers, earning a light giggle from the heiress.

**Maiden- So it's finally done! Nagato is history, his minions are gone and Naruto just saved the whole damned world! Lol be sure to check out the sequel to this fic 'Fighting Dreamers' that's comming soon! R&R kiddies!**


End file.
